dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Superman film series
The Superman series is the collection of 3 movies and assorted media about the tititular character Clark Kent. They star Henry Cavill as Clark Kent, Michael Shannon as General Zod, Amy Adams as Lois Lane and Russell Crowe as Jor-El and all were directed by Zack Snyder. Films Man of Steel (2013) A young boy learns that he has extraordinary powers and is not of this Earth. As a young man, he journeys to discover where he came from and what he was sent here to do. But the hero in him must emerge if he is to save the world from annihilation and become the symbol of hope for all mankind. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. Untitled Superman film (TBA) (TBA) Books Man of Steel Prequel (2013) Man of Steel: The Early Years (2013) After Clark Kent must use his secret powers to intervene in a crisis, he returns to Smallville to learn more about his origins and the hero he was born to be. In this junior novel based on the feature film Man of Steel, there is also an eight-page insert with movie stills to enjoy! Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton (2013) This easy-to-read children’s book chronicles the early life of the boy who will grow up to be Superman. The story begins on planet Krypton, where disaster is about to strike. The planet is doomed. With no time to spare, Superman’s parents, Jor-El and Lara, make the heartbreaking decision to save their only son by sending him to Earth. Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville (2013) In Superman Saves Smallville, three criminals have come to Earth. It’s up to Superman to stop the villains and save his home town. Man of Steel: Friends and Foes (2013) Based on the major motion picture Man of Steel, Superman’s Friends and Foes will introduce kids to Superman, Lois Lane, General Zod, and many other heroes and villains. Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers (2013) In Superman's Superpowers, they’ll learn all about their favorite DC Comics super hero. This full-color illustrated I Can Read book is based on the major motion picture Man of Steel. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire (2016) After saving Metropolis from an Alien invasion, Superman is now famous around the world. Meanwhile Gotham City's own guardian, Batman, would rather fight crime from the shadows. But when the devious Doctor Aesop escapes from Arkham Asylum, the two very different heroes begin investigating the same case and a young boy is caught in the cross fire. Soundtracks Man of Steel (2013) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Cast Man of Steel * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Michael Shannon as General Zod * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Antje Traue as Faora-Ul * Harry Lennix as General Swanwick * Richard Schiff as Dr Emil Hamilton * Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy * Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent * Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent, aged 13 * Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent, aged 9 * Richard Cetrone as Tor-An * Mackenzie Grey as Jax-Ur * Julian Richings as Lor-Em * Mary Black as Ro-Zar * Samantha Jo as Car-Vex * Michael Kelly as Steven Lombard * Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich * Christina Wren as Major Carrie Farris * David Lewis as Major Laramore *Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks * Doug Abrahams as Heraldson * Brad Kelly as Byrne * David Paetkau as NORTHCOM Threat Analyst 1 * Elizabeth Thai as NORTHCOM Threat Analyst 2 * Ian Rozylo as NORTHCOM Threat Analyst 3 * Alessandro Juliani as Sekowsky * Kwesi Ameyaw as Canadian Airman 1 * Mike Dopud as Canadian Airman 2 * Jack Foley as Pete Ross aged 13 * Jadin Gould as Lana Lang * Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham * Coburn Goss as Father Leone * Lesley Bevan as Ms Rampling * Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn * Ian Tracey as Ludlow * Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy * Howard Siegel as Weaver * Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross * Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross * Carla Gugino as Kelor / Fortress of Solitude Computer (Voice) * Bruce Bohne as Bibbo Bibbowski * Rowen Kahn as Kenneth Braverman * Joe Minoso as Unidentified Metropolis Policeman * Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em * Apollonia Vanova as Nadira * Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance * Rondel Reynoldson as Kelex (Voice) ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg as Alexander Luthor, Jr. * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Holly Hunter as Senator Finch * Gal Gadot as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev * Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves * Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe * Harry Lennix as General Swanwick * Christina Wren as Major Carrie Farris * Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen / Flash * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Jason Momoa as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Jena Malone as Jenet Klyburn * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne * Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone * Valiant Michael as Captain Knight * David Scott Diaz as Officer Schmitt * Kristofer Connor as Captain McCarthy * Will Blagrove as Rusty * Vince Orlando as Commander Burrell * Zach Laboza as Luke * Steve Jasgur as Signals Officer Christie * Dar Allen as General Norris * Mark Rademacher as Colonel John Manley * Dan Amboyer as Lieutenant Christie * Michael Cassidy as Sam * Enrique Guzman as Customs Agent Cortez * Kiff VandenHuevel as Officer Mazzuccheli * Jesse Nagy as Captain Welch * Mason Heidger as Officer Mike Rucka * Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos * Michael Shannon as General Zod * Jonathan Stanley as Major Martin * Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh * Greg Violand as General Coller * Devin Scillian as Devin Scillian ''Untitled Superman film'' * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane Trivia Category:Superman Category:Film series